Dean Pelton's outfits
Dean Pelton's various outfits are a running gag on the show that first appeared in Season One and became a recurring joke starting in the Season Two episode "Accounting for Lawyers". The outfits are usually worn when he announces something to the study group, although there are few exceptions. It's revealed in the Season Three episode "Course Listing Unavailable" that Pelton has a huge closet in his office containing many outfits for him to choose from. Below is a gallery of all various outfits he has appeared in with descriptions along with the seasons and episodes that they made their debut. Gallery Season One Dean Pelton's first costume.jpg|Dean Pelton wore this outfit on Halloween during the study group's first year at Greendale. It was modest in comparison to the outfits he eventually wears, just a tuxedo with a masquerade ball mask. '''Appearance': Season One episode "Introduction to Statistics" Dean as Mister Winter.png|Dean Pelton as the politically correct holiday icon "Mister Winter". Appearance: Season One episode "Comparative Religion" Season Two Dean in lederhosen.png|The Dean in lederhosen to promote the Pop-and-Lock-toberfest. Appearance: "Accounting for Lawyers" Dean as Lady Gaga.png|The Dean dressed as Lady Gaga for Halloween. Appearance: "Epidemiology" Dean as a Bumblebee.png|The Dean as a bumblebee for a special meeting at the Ramada. Appearance: "Celebrity Pharmacology 212" Dean as Uncle Sam.png|The Dean as Uncle Sam for the student body presidential race. Appearance: "Intro to Political Science" Dean with a sedge hat and dashiki.png|The Dean celebrating the possible ethnicity of Shirley's baby by wearing a sedge hat and dashiki. Appearance: "Custody Law and Eastern European Diplomacy" Dean Brazillian carnival.png|The Dean as a Brazilian Carnival dancer. Appearance: "Paradigms of Human Memory" Dean as Catwoman.png|The Dean dressed up for Feline AIDS Awareness Day. Appearance: "Paradigms of Human Memory" Dean as tina turner.png|The Dean informs the study group that it's daylight savings time meaning they need to Tina Turner their clocks ahead. Appearance: "Paradigms of Human Memory" Dean as Scarlett.png|The Dean as Scarlett O'Hara because a cotillion was being held at school. Appearance: "Paradigms of Human Memory" Dean as Ceasar.png|The Dean as Caesar promoting the cafeteria's new salad bar. Appearance: "Paradigms of Human Memory" Dean Baroque style.png|The Dean informs the study group that the music department is flat "baroque", and that a fundraiser is being held for it. Appearance: "Paradigms of Human Memory" Dean as Mega Dean.jpg|A cartoon is shown in the episode end tag which has Dean Pelton transforming into "Mega Dean" and killing the study group. It seems to have been created by the Dean himself who voices all the characters in it. Appearance: "Paradigms of Human Memory" Dean as a cowboy.png|Dean Pelton as a Cowboy at the western themed end of the year school picnic as seen in the two part season ender. Appearance: "A Fistful of Paintballs" and "For A Few Paintballs More". Season Three Dean Pelton as Diana Ross.jpg|In Jeff's musical daydream, Dean Pelton and Shirley are wearing matching Diana Ross type outfits. Appearance: "Biology 101" Dean as a serious Dean.png|Dean dressed as a more serious Dean. Appearance: "Biology 101" Dean as a witch.png|The Dean dressed as a witch on Halloween. Appearance: "Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps" Dean as the devil.png|Shirley imagines the Dean as the Devil in her horror story. Appearance: "Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps" Dean as Tron.png|The Dean wearing what seems to be an outfit inspired by Tron. Appearance: "Advanced Gay" S03E16-Dean_Train_Conductor.jpg|Dean Pelton wears a train conductor outfit (as he's into model trains) to announce a carnival at Greendale. Appearance: "Origins of Vampire Mythology" Dean Pelton pajamas.jpg|Dean Pelton wore these pajamas when he joined Troy, Abed and Annie to a viewing at their apartment of the film "Blade". Appearance: "Origins of Vampire Mythology" Duali-Dean.png|The Dean outdoes himself dressed as "Duali-Dean", referencing the duality of man and the dual news both good and bad about their upcoming Biology class. Appearance: "Virtual Systems Analysis" Dean Rockette.jpg|The Dean dressed as a Can-can dancer to tell the the study group that their Biology class had been Can-can-cancelled. Appearance: "Course Listing Unavailable" Dean Pelton as Fireman.png|A flashback by the study group shows Dean Pelton dressed as a fireman in order to warn the study group of a fire that had just broke out in the building. Appearance: "Curriculum Unavailable" Dean Pelton as a janitor.png|A flashback reveals that Dean Pelton dressed up like a janitor in order to deliver the study group their share of pizza on the cafeteria's "Pizza day". Appearance: "Curriculum Unavailable" Dean Pelton as a construction worker.jpg|Dean Pelton wore this outfit to announce to the study group that he is building to a special announcement about Shirley's sandwich shop. Appearance: "Introduction to Finality" Dean Pelton as a judge.jpg|Dean Pelton presides over a trial between Shirley and Pierce over their sandwich shop wearing a court dress and wig. Appearance: "Introduction to Finality" Dean Pelton as Blind Justice.jpg|After a short recess during the trial between Pierce and Shirley, Dean Pelton returns dressed as Lady Justice. Appearance: "Introduction to Finality" Season Four Pelton_in_red_dress.jpg|Dean Pelton wore this red dress for the "Hunger Deans" competition. Appearance: "History 101" Pelton_as_the_Aviator.jpg|Dean Pelton wore this aviator outfit in Abed's "Happy Place" sitcom fantasy world. Appearance: "History 101" Pelton_in_green_dress.jpg|Dean Pelton changed into this green dress to participate in a Tango competition with Jeff for the "Hunger Deans" competition. Appearance: "History 101" Dean as ring girl.jpg|On Halloween, the Dean dresses up as a ring girl to compliment Jeff's boxer costume. Appearance: "Paranormal Parentage" Dean Pelton as a nurse.jpg|Dean Pelton wore this outfit when he went to bail an amnesia suffering Ben Chang from jail. Believing his amnesia to be genuine, Pelton said he wanted to nurse him back to mental health. Appearance: "Alternative History of the German Invasion" Dean Pelton dressed as Cowboy Jeff.jpg|Dean Pelton wore an outfit similar to Jeff's cowboy costume and greeted the study group with a "How-Dean" before telling them about the "Thanks-Living" potluck dinner the school was throwing. Appearance: "Cooperative Escapism in Familial Relations" DeanasDonna3.png|Dean Pelton dresses up as Donna Reed in order to announce to the study group a Sadie Hawkins dance he is throwing. Appearance: "Herstory of Dance" Deanochio.jpg|Dean Pelton dresses up as Pinocchio, calling himself "Dean-occhio", in order to tie in with the puppets he gave the study group. Appearance: "Intro to Felt Surrogacy" Seriousdean412.png|The Dean's "Serious Dean" outfit reappears in a flashback to 2008. Appearance: "Heroic Origins" Dean Pelton graduation robe.jpg|The Dean's wore this high cut graduation robe when he was about to sign Jeff's degree. Appearance: "Advanced Introduction to Finality" DeanDress.jpg|The Dean's original outfit for Jeff's graduation ceremony. Appearance: "Advanced Introduction to Finality" Season Five Pelton_as_Number Two.jpg|Dean Pelton wore this mandated futuristic "Four" uniform to reflect his status in the "MeowMeowBeenz" society. Appearance: "App Development and Condiments" Pelton_as_Payday bar.jpg|Dean Pelton wore this outfit to deliver a freestyle rap apology to Buzz Hickey and Jeff Winger for a payroll delay. Appearance: "VCR Maintenance and Educational Publishing" Season Six Dean outfit Chang.png|Dean Pelton dressed like Chang's character for the movie Abed was shooting. Appearance: "Intro to Recycled Cinema" Dean outfit combo.png|After not wearing silly outfits for the entire year, Dean Pelton makes up for lost time by wearing as many as he can. Appearance: "Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television" Dean outfit diaper.png|In most pitches for Season Seven, all the Dean is wearing is a diaper... Appearance: "Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television" Dean outfit Father Time.png|...except in his own pitch, where he's dressed as Father Time instead. Appearance: "Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television" S06E13-Dean-all_sevens_sevenths_of_him.jpg|In Britta's pitch, he's strictly trans-gender and not "all this other stuff". Appearance: "Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television" Category:Items Category:Craig Pelton Category:Running gags Dean Pelton's outfits Category:Galleries